Completing the Puzzle
by TheRottenJas
Summary: 12 one-shots centering around the relationship of James Potter and Lily Evans. They will all be connected and show the progress of their romance. For the Flying Lessons on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Second Task: A good landing after a rocky start.
1. More than Meets the Eye

**A/N:** This will be 12 one-shots and drabbles about James Potter and Lily Evans. Some like this one will not have their relationship established yet. This is a romance story and they will be connected. Please R&R! :)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Flying Lesson [1]- (Plot) Someone bullying a member of your pairing, Pairing: James/Lily

 **The 2016 Monthly Prompt List Challenge** : [word] family

 **Pick A Card, Any Card II:** Queen of Spades - Write about a someone who is more than they seem.

 **Ultimate Battle Competition II:** Accessory Set

 **W.C:** 893

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _More than Meets the Eye_

James Potter was the undisputed King of Gryffindor, at least in his humble opinion, and the best Quidditch Captain there ever was. In short, as to not prolong anything because this could go on for a while, he was simply amazing. He was the Jokester, the Popular One, the Rebel, the Jock, and the Nice guy. He was the bloke everybody could go to advice for and who everybody did go to advice for. He was the undisputed King of Gryffindor.

Lily Evans prided herself in her intelligence. She worked hard for her grades and took pleasure in her results. She was a hell of a good duelist and a master at Potions. She was beneath all the pranks Potter and his gang, save Remus, pulled for laughs. She didn't find enjoyment in laughing at other people's sake. If she were to describe herself in three words, she'd choose: friendly, smart, and mature.

Lily didn't know when her eyes first started following James Potter, or when she caught herself doing that. Perhaps it was when she first arrived at Hogwarts and found him to be an utterly annoying and rude boy. Yet before she even realized it herself she had a ton of small notes on James Potter in the back of her mind that she had accumulated over the years. When he was rude, when he showed kindness, when he showered her with presents, and all these little details unconsciously had been engraved in her mind. She frowned upon his actions and smiled when he helped others. She even, on rare occasions, helped him avoid trouble. He wasn't _that_ bad.

Lily sighs, closing her Potions book and the door on her thoughts. It will do no good to think of James right now. She doesn't even know _why_ she's thinking of him. She leaves the library unable to concentrate on any of her work. She makes her way towards the Gryffindor Tower and remembers a shortcut she recently found. She walks slowly to clear her ridiculous thoughts out. It is in the silence that she hears two boys arguing in a lesser known corridor. "Do you understand, Potter?" sneers Mulciber as he slams James against the wall of a lesser known corridor. Lily doesn't really know what to do as she sees the sight before her. Surely, James could get himself out of this one. She knows he's done it before.

"He's not talking," grunts Nott as he stares at a defenseless James.

"Look here Potter," spats Mulciber as he sees James' indifference. "We'll break both your arms and legs. Do you understand the situation you're in?"

James shrugs and continues to stare down at the two burly Slytherins. Lily seems to be stuck in her spot. Why wasn't James doing anything?

"Potter, you're a goner," cackles Nott as he begins muttering curses. James' winces as a spell hits his body. Yet he doesn't raise a finger.

Mulciber seems to get irritated that nothing is setting him off. "Black is scum, you know that. Filthy blood traitor you hang around. He's evil, you know. He'll betray you. Not to mention, that half-blood friends of yours. What was his name? Ah, Lupin! He's so poor and pathetic. Pettigrew is a fat lump. You're all a sorry bunch!"

Lily tightens her hold on her wand and seems to be running toward them when she sees James throw a punch. She quickly disarms the boys and stops James before he can do anything more. "Stop! I'm telling Professor McGonagall!"

The Slytherins scowl and run away before she can hex them. She sighs and turns to look at James. "What was that all about? Why didn't you defend yourself?"

James grins lopsidedly as he brushes his robe off. "I can't do that. Setting a bad example if I whip their arses."

Lily raises a brow as they start walking toward the common room. "Really? I didn't know you thought of that."

"Cleaning up my act," James says proudly. He winks at her and laughs as she scoffs in disbelief. "If I get another detention today, I can't play the Quidditch match tomorrow. Horrid, isn't it? Besides, I didn't want to fight back. I usually don't do anything."

Lily quickly pulls out all her memories of James and the Slytherins arguing and dueling. She frowns as she realizes that he's telling the truth. He does hex others when he's not alone but like today, he usually just takes the hateful words. "But you did throw a punch back there."

James shrugs, stuffing his hands inside his pockets. "I don't mind when they talk about me but my family is a whole different issue." He looks at the ground and Lily smirks as she sees him turn slightly pink. "Don't look at me right now."

Lily grins, pulling a lock of red hair behind her ear. "That's bullying. You can tell someone, you know."

James doesn't answer and looks at her curiously. "Why? Are you worried?"

This time it's Lily's turn to flush. "Forget it, Potter." She starts walking faster than him. She bites her lips and turns around to scream. "You're not half bad, that's why!"

She can hear his rambunctious laughter as she slips inside the common room. She grins and nods. Yes, as much as it pained her to think it, Potter wasn't _that_ bad.


	2. The Beast

**A/N:** And . . . here's chapter 2! This one is dedicated to Emily, Future Madame Pomfrey! Happy Birthday! Hope you spend it well! Please R&R! :D

 **Assignment 2: Task -** Your landings are most likely going to be shaky and why wouldn't this occur in a relationship as well? For this task, I want you to write about a misunderstanding that is causing problems in your relationship. With a bad landing, you should quickly jump to your feet, mount your broom and try again! Your pairing should do the exact same with this rocky part and you have to show that in the story.

 **Prompt:** (action) a kiss, Extra Prompt: (word) ridiculous

 **Word count:** 750

 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Never Have, Never Will.

* * *

 _The Beast_

She kissed him.

Before James had time to react, it was too damage had already been done. Lily, his girlfriend, looked at him with fury and sorrow as she watched James, who she had finally given a chance, kiss Melanie Waters, a 6th year girl, after the end of a very tough Quidditch match where Gryffindor's had won the House Cup. James hastily pushed Melanie aside, not caring when she fell by his roughness to the floor, and ran after Lily, the only girl he wanted to place his lips on, not some overexcited fan. He had to explain to Lily that the situation was nothing like it looked like. Melanie kissed _him_. She had forcefully _attacked_ James with her carnivorous lips and James had been too slow to dodge it or even notice the surprise attack. In that regard, she was a monster and James was the innocent victim for which that beast had laid her eyes on. Why would James care about that girl when he had finally secured the girl of his dreams?

"Lily!" James shouted to the corridor outside the common room as he finally broke free from the Quidditch fans and stumbled through the portrait. He expected to find Lily stalking off, not waiting for him with the most deadly calm expression that sent dread throughout his entire body, most especially his heart. He took a deep breath and wiped the sheen of sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand. Lily Evans was leaning against the wall, humming faintly, tapping her fingers against her thighs as she waited for James to be the first to break the silence. "Er, Lily, I can explain."

Lily arched a brow up and set her posture straight, so that she was no longer leaning against the wall but standing at her full height. "Oh, you can? Go ahead, _darling_ , I'm all ears," she responded sarcastically, crossing her arms and tapping her foot against the floor.

James cleared his throat and wondered why he was so nervous. This time it wasn't actually his fault but why did she make him so intimidated? "So, you see . . "

 _Tap._

"It's not my fault, and I know how that sounds but - "

 _Tap_.

"She attacked me! She pressed her lips on mine! I'll have you know th-"

 _Tap._

" _Merlin!_ I'm sorry for being such a dimwitted fool and letting a carnivore beast ravish my lips which are only meant for kissing the soles of your beautiful feet!" James screamed just as the portrait swung upon and the music blasting through the room stopped for a beat. The Gryffindor's who had been wildly partying stopped and stared at the pair before Sirius and Remus, who were the ones leaving the common room, coughed awkwardly and closed the portrait door.

"Er, we'll be heading that way to the Room of Requirement," Remus politely stated, giving James an odd look before dragging a laughing Sirius with him. "Perhaps you two should go somewhere private," he suggested kindly as an afterthought.

James felt his cheeks flare and gave Lily a look of disbelief as she cracked her cool facade to laugh. "Are you laughing at me?"

Lily couldn't stop herself and kept on laughing. James looked around helplessly before finally wrapping his arms around her in an effort to calm her down. "S-Sorry, but you didn't have to go that far. A carnivore beast ravished your lips? Absolutely ridiculous." Lily sighed contently, wiping a tear. "I know you wouldn't cheat on me but I just let my jealousy get the better of me for a second."

James grinned, happily squeezing Lily back. "So, are we good?" He looked down and gave her his best smile with crinkling eyes and everything, leaning down to kiss her rosy lips - only to be met with a hand. "Wha-?"

Lily grimaced, shrugging as she drew back from their hug. "Sorry, but I don't want to kiss you now that Melanie has. It would feel . . . dirty."

"So, let's sanitize my lips," James cheerfully answered, puckering his lips again. Lily swiftly moved and repeated the password to the Fat Lady. "Lily, you can't be serious?"

"See you later, darling!" she called as she entered the common room.

James groaned, noticing how the Fat Lady snickered as she swung the door closed. Even the portraits were laughing at him! He really wanted to kiss Lily but that beast had to ruin it all. Now, he didn't even get his victory kiss!


End file.
